Power converters that are adapted to receive both an AC input voltage and a DC input voltage typically require two different input cables. Thus, the power converter user is required to carry both power cables with them as they transition from home to car, and from car to aircraft. The AC cable and DC cable may be removable so that the user can unplug an AC cable and plug in a DC cable, and vice versa. Since the cables are removable, they can be easily lost and the user is forced to replace them.
One prior solution is an AC/DC input power converter having a Y connection permanently attached to the input of the converter, with one leg of the Y connection adapted to receive a DC input voltage, and the other leg adapted to receive an AC input voltage. However, when the AC/DC voltage input is connected in a Y configuration, the user is still forced to manage both cables regardless of which one is in use. Thus, the manufacturer is also forced to incur the same costs as producing two individual cables.
An AC/DC input power converter is desired that utilizes only a single input cable, eliminating the need to manage multiple cables which also facilitating the transition from one environment to another.